1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a separation apparatus and a stack manufacturing apparatus. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a separation method and a method for manufacturing a stack.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device (e.g., a touch sensor), an output device, an input/output device (e.g., a touch panel), a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible device in which a functional element such as a semiconductor element, a display element, or a light-emitting element is provided over a substrate having flexibility (hereinafter also referred to as a flexible substrate) has been developed. Typical examples of the flexible device include, as well as a lighting device and an image display device, a variety of semiconductor circuits including semiconductor elements such as transistors.
As a method for manufacturing a device including a flexible substrate, a technique has been developed in which a functional element such as a thin film transistor or an organic electroluminescence (EL) element is formed over a formation substrate (e.g., a glass substrate or a quartz substrate), and then the functional element is transferred to a flexible substrate. This technique needs a process for separating a layer including the functional element from the formation substrate (the process is also referred to as a separation process).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the following separation technique using laser ablation: a separation layer formed of amorphous silicon or the like is formed over a substrate, a layer to be separated which includes a thin film element is formed over the separation layer, and the layer to be separated is bonded to a transfer body with the use of a bonding layer; then the separation layer is ablated by laser light irradiation, so that separation is caused in the separation layer.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which separation is conducted by physical force such as by human hands. In Patent Document 2, a metal layer is formed between a substrate and an oxide layer and separation is caused at an interface between the oxide layer and the metal layer by utilizing weak bonding at the interface between the oxide layer and the metal layer, and as a result, a layer to be separated and the substrate are separated from each other.